


Everything Will Be Okay

by Tracing_Letters



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 20:58:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19776286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tracing_Letters/pseuds/Tracing_Letters
Summary: When everything else in life has gone wrong, Hyunjin is there to remind you it doesn't stay that way for long





	Everything Will Be Okay

It felt like the worst week of your life. Everything that could've possibly gone wrong had happened and you finally broke. At first, you'd started isolating yourself. It became difficult for sleep to come to you and when it did, nightmares came with it, waking you and leaving you at the point where all you could do was worry. Worry about everything that had gone wrong. Everything that was lost. Everything that could still go wrong. There was no control.

Your cries were so loud, you didn't hear the front door open. Or close. Or the footsteps that quickened toward the sound of your ugly sobs, disappearing when they reached the carpeted area of the room you were in.

"Hey. Hey!" Hyunjin said only loud enough for you to hear, pulling you up by your shoulders as he knelt on the bed beside you. "Why are you crying? Baby, what's wrong?"

Seeing him made you feel worse. Apparently your excuses for him to stay away were no longer effective.

"Why are you here?" You asked in between loud, sobbing breaths, not quieting in the slightest, not caring. You wiped the snot off your face with a sleeve of your sweater. Hyunjin wrapped his arms around you in a tight hug. You almost couldn't breathe but it was the most comfortable you've felt all week. You felt safe. You felt him and knew he was real, that he was really here. That he really loved you. You had started to calm down a little.

"You know why I'm here" he said, pulling away from you. He placed his hands on the sides of your head.  
"Talk to me?" He asked, rubbing his thumb on your cheek. You shook your head slightly. "I-I'm not ready.." you started choking up again and he pulled you in for another hug, rubbing your back.

"It's okay baby, it's gonna be okay."  
He pulled back, placing his hands on your head once more and then leaned into you, slowly pressing his lips to one wet cheek and then the other.  
"What did you eat today?" He asked, but seeing you avert your eyes, he already knew the answer.

"Come eat with me?"  
You nodded and he, wrapping an arm around you, walked you toward the kitchen, while pulling you close and leaving kisses on your temple. Things were going to be okay.

Everything will be okay.


End file.
